


The Sick Squad

by Digishima



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eating Disorders, Multi, Texting, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digishima/pseuds/Digishima
Summary: I like chat fics and am not sorry.SincerelyMe changed the group name to "Find Connor 2k17"NoRequiem: whyCrinchCronch: whyAlanalphabet: Why?CrinchCronch: ew """grammar""'





	1. Find Connor 2k17

**SincerelyMe has added NoRequiem, CrinchCronch, and Alanalphabet to a group chat.**

**CrinchCronch:**  why

**SincerelyMe changed the group name to "Find Connor 2k17"**

**NoRequiem:**  why

**CrinchCronch:**  why

**Alanalphabet:**  Why?

**CrinchCronch:**  ew """grammar""'

**Alanalphabet:**  I kindly invite you to choke on a dick, Jared.

**NoRequiem:**  ha!

**CrinchCronch:**  I am hurt

**SincerelyMe:**  guys I haven't seen Connor at school today. Have any of you?

**NoRequiem:**  I drove with him here but that doesn't mean he stayed

**Alanalphabet:**  Did you check the library?

**SincerelyMe:**  I

**NoRequiem:**  You didn't did you?

**CrinchCronch:**  dumbass

**SincerelyMe:**  The Connor has been located!!

**SincerelyMe** **has added FreakyChic to the group "Find Connor 2k17"**

**FreakyChic has changed the group name to "Meds Check"**

**FreakyChic:**  I took all my meds today and need to get a refill of my depression meds. I did my meditation this morning and my "pep talk". Others?

**SincerelyMe:**  I took my anxiety pills, did my letter assignment, and did my breathing exercises this morning.

**Alanalphabet:**  I did my daily checklist for the morning and did my breathing exercises.

**NoRequiem:**  I also need a refill on my pills, but I took it this morning

**CrinchCronch:**  i took my supplements and ate this morning. I didn't go to any ""danger zones"" last night

**SincerelyMe:**  I'm proud of us

**NoRequiem:**  Yeah yeah whatevs

**CrinchCronch:**  What are we doing in science???

**SincerelyMe:**  Were you not paying attention??

**CrinchCronch:**  no i was reading an article about liver failure and freaking myself out

**SincerelyMe:**  the muscle activity packet. pages 4-7

**CrinchCronch:**  bless you evan hansen

**FreakyChic:**  dear evan hansen,

**SincerelyMe:**  N O

**FreakyChic:**  We've been way too out of touch

**SincerelyMe:**  Stop this

**CrinchCronch:**  suffer

**FreakyChic:**  life has been crazy and it sucks syrjsshrgjklsnntushnrjk

**NoRequiem:**  Evan has been saved

**Alanalphabet:**  What just happened?

**FreakyChic:**  The phone has been procured. - Zoe Murphy

**SincerelyMe:**  My dear wife to the rescue

**FreakyChic:**  sjldnlkbn

**FreakyChic:**   uishneguilwm,er

**Alanalphabet:**  I think they're fighting for the phone.

**FreakyChic:**  karlfnjkganregankl

**FreakyChic:**  fnsdbka

**FreakyChic:**  SUCCESS!!

**FreakyChic:**  SHE KICKED ME IN THE GUT

**NoRequiem:**  Karate bitch

**CrinchCronch:**  you took karate?

**SincerelyMe:**  is currently taking

**NoRequiem:**  yup yup

**FreakyChic:**  Speaking of, we need to go to walmart or something after school

**NoRequiem:**  why?

**FreakyChic:**  I need to purchase

**NoRequiem:**  I 

**NoRequiem:**  okat

**SincerelyMe:**  okat

**CrinchCronch:**  okat

**Alanalphabet:**  "okat"

**FreakyChic:**  okat

**NoRequiem:**  ffffffffff

**NoRequiem:**  let me live you heathens

**SincerelyMe:**  anyway

**FreakyChic:**  smooth

**SincerelyMe:**  shut up

**SincerelyMe:**  We all meeting for lunch?

**Alanalphabet:**  Yes.

**CrinchCronch:**  ye ye

**FreakyChic:**  die

**CrinchCronch:**  is died

**NoRequiem:**  i hate this chat


	2. Save Jared 2kForever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight angst? I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note; this chat is a support group chat. All of the kids have medical issues.
> 
> If anyone doesn't understand, Jared suffers from stress-induced pica, which is an eating disorder where a person consumes non-food items. The most common items that Pica sufferers eat are dirt, clay, paper and soap.
> 
> AKA I took the tumblr meme that Jared ate bath bombs and made it a serious issue???

**FreakyChic has changed the group name to "Save Jared 2kForever"**

**NoRequiem:**  what did the idiot do?

**SincerelyMe:**  we just saw him walk into L U S H

**Alanalphabet:**  Connor promptly walked in after him and dragged him out.

**SincerelyMe:**  "This is why yuour dumb ass is gonna be on a transplant list in a year." - Connor Murphy

**SincerelyMe:**  Connor just walked ouit with jar over his shoulder I'm dead

**CrinchCronch:**  stop laughing at me asshole

**NoRequiem:**  Jared this is serious

**Alanalphabet:**  You have to stop doing this.

**CrinchCronch:**  im trying i just

**CrinchCronch:**  fuck

**FreakyChic:**  zo

**NoRequiem:**  OMW!!

**Alanalphabet:**  Is it because of Finals?

**CrinchCronch:**  maybe?? F UC K i dont know

**CrinchCronch:**  i was studying and i got itchy and nervous and then i was here

**CrinchCronch:**  and then some lanky pre-t asshole was carrying me back out

**FreakyChic:**  Don't

**SincerelyMe:**  Don't

**NoRequiem:**  Crossed the line there Jared

**SincerelyMe:**  i get that your upset but Conner didn't do anything

**SincerelyMe:**  He HELPED you

**CrinchCronch:**  i dont agree

**Alanalphabet:**  We call Connor out every time he says something abusive. You don't get a pass.

**CrinchCronch:**  fine whatever

**SincerelyMe:**  Jar this is why we made this group

**NoRequiem:**  where are you guys?

**FreakyChic:**  Fountain

**SincerelyMe:**  so that we could support each other

**SincerelyMe:**  so that all the shit that happened LAST YEAR didn't have any repeats

**NoRequiem:** he cursed!

**FreakyChic:**  Evan...

**NoRequiem:**  we need each other Jared

**Alanalphabet:**  You've been doing such a good job. We know you're trying to stop, but going behind our backs when you feel like relapsing isn't going to do anything but betray our trust and make us feel like you can't be left alone.

**CrinchCronch:**  ...

**CrinchCronch:**  I'm sorry..

**SincerelyMe:** We forgive you

**FreakyChic:**  but come to us frst next time

**CrinchCronch:** Right

**Alanalphabet:**  Let's go to A La Mode. My treat.

**NoRequiem:**  Nope I'm paying fight me

**Alanalphabet:**  What belt are you again?

**NoRequiem:** 2nd dgree brown belt

**Alanalphabet:** Zoe's treat.

**FreakyChic:**  Smart girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""pre-t asshole" - This is a note that Connor is a trans boy who is not taking testosterone, but it's also an insult directed at how he 'isn't passing as a boy without taking T', which isn't really an insult that a lot of people would understand unless they ran in those circles/know how hard it is for some people to pass as their correct gender because of their anatomy and biology.


	3. Last Year

 

**SincerelyMe changed the group name to "Last Year"**

**Alanalphabet:**  Is something wrong, Evan?

**SincerelyMe:**  MMmmmmm, I got switched over to new pills and I'm starting my transition period and it is not fun

**SincerelyMe:**  Not fun at all

**SincerelyMe:**  I keep thinking

**CrinchCronch:**  that's bad for you if you're thinking about last year

**SincerelyMe:**  I am

**NoRequiem:**  How can we help

**SincerelyMe:**  I need to

**SincerelyMe:**  talk

**FreakyChic:**  About it or about something to distract you from it.

**SincerelyMe:**  About it.

**FreakyChic:**  Okay, so. Where do we start? Want to bring up how this whole mess started because you fell out of a tree and broke your arm

**SincerelyMe:**  Don't sugar coat it.

**FreakyChic:**  You jumped out of a tree trying to commit suicide and I happened to be there todo the exact same thing but by overdosing

**NoRequiem:**  Ev

**CrinchCronch:**  Are you feeling suicidal nwo?

**SincerelyMe:**  I don't know

**CrinchCronch:**  Want me to come over?

**SincerelyMe:**  No. It's okay...

**SincerelyMe:**  Yes please

**CrinchCronch:**  OMW

**FreakyChic:**  And I called an ambulance for you and then maybe passed out because I was already in pretty bad shape too

**Alanalphabet:**  And because the paramedics thought you were close, they put you in the same hospital room, right?

**SincerelyMe:**  Right

**FreakyChic:**  When we both woke up everyone was already convinced we were friends and most nights we were stuck with just each other to talk to until Evan got discharged and left

**FreakyChic:**  But then he kept coming back?? To check on me??

**SincerelyMe:**  I thought of you as a friend by then. I don't exacctly have a lot

**NoRequiem:**  Evan how come you never told us?

**SincerelyMe:**  What?

**CrinchCronch:**  you told us you fell

**SincerelyMe:**  Now you know the truth then.

**Alanalphabet:**  But, hey! Look at the bright side of the aftermath.

**NoRequiem:**  Now you have a few more friends and youre getting better in terms of handling your anxiety

**CrinchCronch:**  youre dating a pretty cool person too

**FreakyChic:**  That's debatale.

**SincerelyMe:**  Hah, thanks guys. Sorry about all this, I wish I was handling these meds better

**FreakyChic:**  Want us to come over?

**SincerelyMe:**  Youre literally laying on my bed what do you mean

**FreakyChic:**  my cover has been blown

**NoRequiem:**  want the rest  of us to come over and we can watch Guardians of the Galaxy or some shit??

**SincerelyMe:**  That sounds pretty good actually

**NoRequiem:**  I'll bring popcorn!!

**Alanalphabet:**  Be there in ten.

**SincerelyMe:**  Can't wait. <3


End file.
